


Một vài thứ đẹp đẽ và quý giá

by Leodeeptry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dramatic, F/M, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, yeah tâm lý Alice hơi khó hiểu và đoạn cuối có hơi rush
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry
Summary: Alice ghét hắn, ghét ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên
Relationships: Female England/France (Hetalia)





	Một vài thứ đẹp đẽ và quý giá

Alice ghét hắn, ghét ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên.

Năm đó Alice tám tuổi, thập thò sau bệ cửa sổ nhìn những người hàng xóm mới chuyển đến ngay sát vách nhà con bé. Sự xuất hiện của một tên người Pháp làm nó vô cùng khó chịu. Nghe bảo, tên của thằng nhóc người Pháp kia là Francis.

Dường như tất cả những đường nét trên khuôn mặt hắn ta đều tinh tế như có một bàn tay nghệ nhân tỉ mẩn đẽo gọt đến từng chi tiết. Mái tóc bạch kim mềm mại ôm lấy khuôn mặt trắng như sứ, đôi mắt tím rạng ngời và lấp lánh như những viên đá thạch anh. Francis làm Alice nhớ đến những con búp bê lộng lẫy trưng trong tủ kính với cái giá trên trời mà con bé luôn ngắm nghía mỗi lần có dịp đi ngang qua cửa hàng. Thật BẤT CÔNG, thật TỒI TỆ khi người sở hữu gương mặt như thế lại là một tên người Pháp. Alice hoàn toàn không cảm thấy choáng ngợp gì trước vẻ đẹp ấy, hoàn toàn không.

Alice trốn biệt trong nhà suốt một tuần trước khi mẹ con bé xách nó sang nhà hàng xóm chơi. Francis và Alice biết nhau từ đấy.

Điều mà Alice không ngờ nhất là Francis hoá ra lại lớn hơn nó đến ba tuổi. Chỉ là, nhìn hắn thật... mỏng manh, mềm mại, chiều cao chẳng hơn con bé được bao nhiêu. Francis hay trêu con bé, nào là lông mày sâu róm, nào là nấm lùn cáu kỉnh. Ô hay, hắn hơn nó được cái gì mà dám nói như thế? Hắn nghĩ hắn cười được một cái là Alice sẽ tha thứ mọi tội lỗi cho hắn à?

“Đôi lúc anh ước gì em mãi nhỏ bé thế này, để anh mãi được là anh lớn của em.” Francis véo nhẹ vào má Alice.

“Bỏ tay ra. Ai là anh lớn của tôi cơ chứ.”

“Em rất nhạy cảm với thế giới xung quanh. Anh sợ sau này em lớn lên, anh sẽ không thể bảo vệ em được nữa.” Francis nghiêm túc nói.

“Ngữ như anh thì bảo vệ được ai, đồ đáng ghét.” Alice đảo mắt “Tôi tự xoay sở được, cám ơn.”

Alice ghét cái thói màu mè của Francis. Nó làm cho Alice cảm thấy tên người Pháp chẳng khác gì một con công luôn dựng cái đuôi của nó lên ve vãn người khác. Chẳng thế mà, vào năm Alice mười một tuổi, trong một lần có việc đi qua phòng học của Francis, nó đã thề rằng không bao giờ nó trở lại chỗ đó lần hai. Cái cảnh những cô gái đứng líu ríu quanh Francis khiến Alice phát ốm.

Alice không hiểu tại sao mình lại giận dữ đến thế. Cảm giác như, có gì đó trong lòng nó sụp đổ và vụn vỡ.

Dần dần, Alice không quan tâm đến Francis nữa. Những lần gặp gỡ giữa nó và tên người Pháp trở thành những cuộc cãi vã không hồi kết.

“Có thật là cậu với anh Francis không có gì với nhau thật không đấy?” Sakura khó hiểu nhìn Alice, lúc này đã là thiếu nữ mười lăm.

“Cậu hỏi tớ câu đấy làm gì? Tụi này chỉ là hàng xóm thôi.”

“Tại tớ thấy Francis luôn có vẻ quan tâm đến cậu.”

“Với ai mà Francis chẳng thế.” Alice lắc đầu, đọc tiếp cuốn sách còn dang dở “Vả lại, Francis hoàn toàn không phải gu tớ.”

Ừ thì đúng là hồi trước con bé có cảm mến anh ta một chút, nhưng chỉ thoáng qua thôi. Francis mười tám tuổi hoàn toàn không phải gu của của Alice mười lăm tuổi. Thứ con trai gì mà để tóc dài, ẻo lả, toàn chơi với con gái (Alice không hiểu tại sao hai gã cà chua và bạch tạng có thể chơi với gã ta được), thích đọc sách hơn thể thao, giỏi nấu ăn hơn ném bóng, không có chút sức hấp dẫn nam tính nào hết. Kỷ cương kỷ luật cũng không có, lớn đầu rồi còn bày lắm trò phá phách.

Nó thích một người trưởng thành, chững chạc, mạnh mẽ, kỷ cương, khiến nó cảm thấy an toàn cơ.

“Alice, bây giờ cậu tính... làm gì?” Sakura ngần ngại hỏi.

“Thì về nhà thôi chứ còn gì nữa.” Alice thở dài “Đồ đạc tớ vẫn chưa chuyển đi hết mà.”

“Nhưng... lỡ như... hay thôi cậu đừng về nữa.” Sakura ngập ngừng.

“Không sao đâu. Tớ mong là hôm nay ông ta không về nhà, nhưng nếu có về thì tớ cũng sẽ tự xoay sở được.” Alice xoay người bước đi “Tớ quen rồi. Cám ơn cậu đã quan tâm.”

Chuyện này xảy ra đã được bao lâu rồi nhỉ? Hình như là từ sau khi mẹ mất. Bố bắt đầu uống rượu, sau đó mất kiểm soát. Nó chỉ biết cắn răng chịu đựng những vết bầm dập tím tái trên cơ thể mà không dám kể với bất kỳ ai. Bốn năm như thế. Cho đến khi, Francis mang bánh sang gõ cửa nhà Alice, và chứng kiến cảnh Alice đập đầu vào tường.

Choáng váng, xây xẩm, Alice không còn biết gì nữa. Đến khi tỉnh dậy trên giường bệnh, con bé đã được thông báo rằng nó sẽ chuyển sang sống với người dì mà nó chưa từng gặp bao giờ. Bố nó sau khi bị phát hiện đã trốn biệt, bặt vô âm tín.

Alice hận Francis. Cho dù nó bị đánh bầm cả người, thì đó vẫn là VIỆC RIÊNG giữa nó và bố nó, hắn có tư cách gì mà xen vào? Chỉ tại hắn ta mà con bé đã mất luôn người thân duy nhất còn lại của nó. Cần một ai đó phải chịu trách nhiệm cho vấn đề này, phải có một ai đó có lỗi. Và ừ, Francis là người phù hợp nhất.

Quãng thời gian tiếp theo đối với Alice không được dễ chịu lắm. Sakura, người bạn duy nhất của nó đã theo gia đình trở về Nhật. Dì nó lại khá nghiêm khắc và lạnh lùng, luôn đặt kỳ vọng rất lớn lên nó.

Nó áp lực đến nỗi, mỗi lần nó và Francis gặp nhau, nó luôn tìm mọi cách, tìm mọi cơ hội để buộc tội và chỉ trích Francis một cách cay đắng. Tất cả là tại hắn ta, chính hắn đã đẩy nó đến bước đường này, hắn xứng đáng nhận tất cả sự căm phẫn và thù hận của nó.

Mỗi lần như thế, Francis chỉ lắng nghe mà không nói gì. Cái cách đôi mắt tím ấy nhìn Alice khiến con bé lại càng thêm tức giận mà không thể lý giải được lý do tại sao nó lại thế. Không hiểu sao, đôi mắt ấy luôn có nét gì đấy rất buồn. Thà rằng hắn ta nổi giận và đáp trả lại nó đi, đằng này tại sao trông hắn lại buồn như vậy? Hắn ta có tư cách gì mà buồn cơ chứ?

Alice tự đày đoạ mình trong tuyệt vọng. Như một con nhím đầy sợ hãi, Alice không cho bất kỳ ai đến gần nó.

Cho đến khi, Alice gặp “người đó”.

Năm đó Alice mười tám tuổi. Người đó xuất hiện trước mặt Alice đúng lúc cô đang gặp rắc rối với một kẻ quấy rối. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Alice được một bàn tay vững vàng và rắn chắc kéo lui về phía sau lưng. Cô cảm thấy mình được bảo vệ.

Cô hỏi, anh trả lời, anh lớn hơn cô vài tuổi, là người từ xa du lịch đến tận đây bằng xe máy. Cô không ngạc nhiên. Vóc dáng anh to khoẻ, làn da ngăm đen, bước chân tự tin và vững vàng. Anh chủ động, hóm hỉnh, nhưng cũng toát lên vẻ gì đó rất mạnh mẽ và quyền lực.

Và thế là cô rơi vào tình yêu.

Francis sau khi biết được Alice hẹn hò với người ấy lại nhìn Alice với ánh mắt buồn bã mà hắn luôn nhìn cô mỗi lần cô trút giận lên đầu hắn. Alice cảm thấy có điều gì đó nhộn nhạo trong bụng, gào thét rằng có một cái gì rất sai ở đây, rằng mọi chuyện lẽ ra không phải như thế này. Nhưng cô mặc kệ.

“Em phải biết tự chăm sóc bản thân mình đấy.”

“Không cần anh quan tâm.” Alice gắt lên.

Hắn đang thương hại cô đấy sao? Rõ ràng là thế rồi. Không, cô không còn là con nhóc tám tuổi thập thò ở bệ cửa sổ, không còn là cái đứa mười một tuổi thập thò ở một lớp toàn những anh chị lớn hơn nó, cũng không còn là đứa con gái thảm hại mình mẩy thâm tím mà Francis vừa khóc vừa ôm đến bệnh viện nữa.

Alice đã lớn, và cô sẽ chứng minh điều đó.

Không lâu sau đó, bạn trai của Alice đòi chia tay. Anh ấy bảo, anh ấy là cánh chim tự do, cuộc tình ta âu cũng chỉ là chút duyên hồng vương qua đời nhau. Anh đã dừng lại ở thành phố này quá lâu và anh muốn đi tiếp. Anh lại nói với Alice, hãy xem như mọi thứ giữa chúng ta là những kỷ niệm vui và đẹp, rằng đó là những hồi ức đáng giá về người đàn ông đã đưa em vào đời.

Alice tìm mọi cách để níu kéo và van xin, nhưng chỉ hoài công. Mọi liên lạc đều bị cắt đứt, như thể anh ta chưa từng xuất hiện trong cuộc đời Alice. Ngoại trừ một bức ảnh chụp chung trong điện thoại.

Và đứa trẻ trong bụng.

Cầm trên tay que thử thai, Alice thấy choáng váng và suy sụp. Dì sẽ giết cô, nhất định sẽ giết cô.

Không hiểu sao, cô với tay lấy điện thoại và bấm gọi cho Francis. Như một người sắp chết đuối cố bám vào cọc gỗ.

Cô kể mọi thứ với Francis, vừa kể vừa khóc. Chưa bao giờ trong mười tám năm cuộc đời của mình, cô khóc nhiều đến thế.

“Em định làm gì?”

“Tôi không biết. Tôi không muốn phá, dù sao nó cũng là con tôi. Nhưng tôi không biết phải làm gì hết.”

“Không sao đâu, có anh đây rồi.”

Giọng của Francis thật nhẹ nhàng. Trái tim cô dịu lại, như thể biết chắc rằng mọi thứ sẽ ổn thoả.

Chiều hôm đó, Francis đến nhà Alice nói chuyện với dì cô. Không biết trong ba tiếng ấy bọn họ đã nói những gì, chỉ biết rằng sau khi Francis ra về, dì đã bảo Alice mau chóng chuẩn bị cho đám cưới. Không một lời trách mắng nào được nói ra.

Đó là lúc Alice chợt nhận ra, rằng Francis có sức ảnh hưởng đến dì cô lớn hơn những gì cô tưởng.

Mãi cho đến khi khoác lên mình bộ váy cưới, Alice sững người trong phòng chờ, chợt nhận ra mình sắp cưới một kẻ mà cô luôn căm ghét từ khi còn tấm bé. Như thể đọc được suy nghĩ của cô, cánh cửa phòng chờ bật mở.

Francis bước vào, trông thật bảnh bao trong bộ tuxedo màu đen, mái tóc bạch kim dài và rực rỡ được buộc hờ lại về phía sau. Alice phải thừa nhận rằng, ít nhất là vào lúc này, hắn ta trông thật... đẹp trai. Thật không thể tin nổi, rằng cái tên người Pháp này hôm nay lại là chú rể của cô.

Nghĩ đến đó, trái tim cô lại nặng trĩu vì tội lỗi.

“Em đừng hiểu nhầm, cũng đừng cảm thấy có lỗi gì với anh cả.” Francis đặt nhẹ tay lên vai Alice như muốn trấn an “Em gặp rắc rối, đúng vào lúc anh đang đau đầu vì không cách gì giấu nổi việc anh thích con trai với bố mẹ anh nữa. Đây chỉ là một cuộc trao đổi công bằng, rằng ai cũng có một bí mật cần phải giữ kín.”

Hoá ra là thế. Hoá ra hắn muốn lấy cô là vì để giấu việc hắn là gay. Cô đã nghi ngờ từ trước rồi. Làm gì có ai chịu cưới một người phụ nữ mang trong mình con của kẻ khác cơ chứ.

“Ồ, thế thì tốt rồi. Cám ơn anh. Mong trong thời gian sắp tới ta sẽ hợp tác tốt với nhau.”

Thế là ổn thoả. Động cơ rõ ràng, trao đổi sòng phẳng, cô chẳng có gì phải suy nghĩ nữa.

“Mà... anh biết sao không?”

“Sao em?”

Vậy mà, suốt nửa tháng qua, cô đã luôn tự nhủ bản thân rằng mình phải đối xử với người đàn ông này thật tốt, phải bù đắp cho hắn ta thật nhiều. Cô đã từ bỏ kiểu tóc hai bím mà cô từng rất thích mà vấn chặt tóc lại với ý nghĩ rằng từ giờ cô phải thật trưởng thành để có thể lo liệu mọi việc.

“Tôi ghét anh.”

“Ừ, cái đó dĩ nhiên là anh biết. Thôi anh ra ngoài tiếp khách đây, em ở lại chuẩn bị tốt nhé.”

Cô đã thêu hoa diên vĩ và hoa hồng trên một cái khăn tay, định bụng rằng sẽ nhét nó vào dưới gối ngủ của Francis. Cô nghiến răng, muốn quẳng khăn tay vào thùng rác, nhưng rồi lại không nỡ. Cô xếp nó vào ngăn dưới cùng của hộp trang sức, tự nhủ rằng sẽ không bao giờ mang nó ra xem nữa.

Trái tim của Alice rơi xuống đất, lăn lông lốc trên sàn nhà lạnh lẽo. Cô cũng không hiểu tại sao nó lại như thế. Đáng lẽ cô phải cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm đi phần nào chứ?

***

Có một sự thật là, bất chấp việc Francis chỉ là một gã chồng hờ không hơn không kém, từ lúc cưới nhau cho đến khi Alice hạ sinh đứa trẻ, hắn chưa để cô chịu thiệt bất cứ điều gì.

Francis là một đầu bếp cừ. Ngay từ ngày đầu tiên, hắn đã soạn ra chế độ ăn dinh dưỡng dành cho Alice, chiều lòng mọi khẩu vị trở trời của cô mà vẫn đảm bảo đủ chất. Hắn chú ý đến tư thế ngủ của cô, bài trí chăn màn, gối ôm sao cho cô được thoải mái nhất. Những lúc cô ốm nghén, phù nề, mình mẩy đầy mồ hôi và xấu xí, cô đều nổi giận vô cớ với Francis. Nhưng hắn vẫn ở đó. Hắn để cho Alice mắng nhiếc hắn, bật khóc với hắn, rồi ôm cô vào lòng.

Thậm chí, ngay cả khi cô vượt cạn, hắn bỏ cả công việc dang dở để đến bên cô. Khi cô ngất đi vì kiệt sức, người đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy khi mở mắt ra là gương mặt dịu dàng của Francis. Hắn vuốt lại những lọn tóc ướt mồ hôi của cô, hắn nắm bàn tay xương xẩu và trắng bệch của cô, hôn vào đó như thể đó là tạo vật tinh xảo và quý giá nhất thế giới.

Kỷ niệm một năm ngày cưới của hai người, Francis ôm về một bó hồng to và rực rỡ. Alice cằn nhằn, nhà còn chỗ để đâu mà mua hoa, nhưng cô vẫn mang hoa trồng vào mảnh vườn nhỏ sau nhà.

Alice không thể hiểu nổi người đàn ông này. Lẽ ra hắn nên mặc kệ cô và cặp kè với những gã khác. Bất chấp việc cô đẩy hắn ra và thu mình vào một góc giường, mỗi lần cô run rẩy vì những cơn ác mộng từ trong quá khứ, cô vẫn cảm thấy mình được ôm vào lòng, được một bàn tay mềm mại chải lên mái tóc, nghe giọng nói thì thầm rằng “Có anh đây rồi, em sẽ ổn thôi.”

“Anh đi đâu thế?”

“Anh đi gặp hai thằng bạn xíu. Em ở nhà ngoan nhé.”

“... Đi đi và kiếm lẹ thằng bồ nào cho tôi nhờ.”

“Ha ha, bồ bịch gì chứ, anh còn em và con mà.”

“Khỏi cần. Anh làm như thể tôi vẫn còn nhỏ lắm ấy. Tôi ghét anh.”

“Ừ, anh biết em ghét anh mà, anh chỉ đùa thôi. Anh đi nhé, hai mẹ con ở nhà nhớ hoà thuận.”

Cô dựa dẫm và khao khát hơi ấm ấy đến nỗi, cô cảm thấy tức giận mỗi khi thấy Francis tỏ ra quan tâm những người khác. Không, đúng hơn là tỏ ra quan tâm những thằng đàn ông khác. Từ chỗ chướng mắt, cô chuyển sang căm ghét hai người bạn thân của hắn. Chỉ nghĩ đến chuyện một ngày nào đó Francis tìm được người hắn yêu, rồi hơi ấm kề cạnh mình hằng đêm biến mất, cô lại thấy lòng cô trở nên lạnh lẽo và trống vắng không tưởng tượng nổi.

Nhưng Alice có tư cách gì để mà ghen, dù cho cô có là bạn đời của Francis? Hắn sẽ không bao giờ yêu cô, không bao giờ.

Giá như cô sinh ra là một người đàn ông, cô sẽ không phải khổ sở như thế này.

Nhưng nếu không yêu cô, thì làm ơn đừng đối xử với cô như thế, đừng nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt đó, đừng vỗ về cô vào mỗi tối, đừng nấu cho cô những món ăn ngon và kỳ công. Làm ơn.

Ấy rồi, Alice nhanh chóng nhận ra, sự dịu dàng ấy của Francis không chỉ dành cho riêng mình cô.

“Đứa nhỏ ấy có gì khiến anh thích nó thế?”

Trong một buổi tối bất thường, cô bỏ hết bài vở (cô hẵng còn đi học) ra nhìn Francis ngồi trên ghế bập bênh chơi với con.

“Vì Chione có đôi mắt xanh lục, sáng và tinh xảo như những viên đá quý vậy. Con bé giống em lắm.” Francis cọ mũi mình vào mũi đứa trẻ “Mà sao em lại gọi con là ‘đứa nhỏ ấy’ chứ. Cứ như nó không phải con của chúng ta vậy.”

“Nó là con anh hồi nào?”

“Nó đã, đang và sẽ luôn là cục cưng của anh.” Francis nhìn Chione bằng ánh mắt âu yếm nhất trần đời. “Em có nghĩ ngày mai ta nên mua cho nó ít đồ chơi không? Chione bé bỏng đang phát chán luôn rồi này.”

“... tuỳ anh.” Alice bỏ vào phòng trước khi Francis nhìn thấy những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má cô. Cô nghĩ về thời thơ ấu của mình, tự hỏi đã bao giờ mình được bố đối xử dịu dàng như thế chưa.

Cô hít sâu một hơi, thầm hạ quyết tâm. Cô muốn mang lại một tương lai tốt đẹp hơn cho Chione, và cho Francis.

***

“Đã được sáu năm rồi nhỉ?”

“Sáu năm gì cơ?”

“Sáu năm kể từ khi tụi mình cưới nhau ấy.”

“Lạ nhỉ? Giờ em lại là người nhắc anh nhớ vào dịp này cơ đấy. Lợn biết bay từ khi nào vậy?”

Alice không nói gì, chỉ tập trung vào những dòng chữ nhỏ thẳng hàng trên tờ báo. Nếu là năm năm trước, có lẽ cô sẽ lớn tiếng vặn lại câu nói của Francis, nhưng giờ thì cô chỉ cho qua. Cô cũng không biết tại sao. Chỉ mới sáu năm mà cảm tưởng như cả chục năm trôi qua rồi vậy. Cô càng ngày càng trầm ổn và điềm đạm hơn.

“Ngày mai nhà mình đi chơi không?” Alice hắng giọng đề nghị “Thỉnh thoảng cũng phải cho Chione đi chơi đâu đó chứ.”

“Ừ, đi đâu cũng được, em thích là được.” Francis vui vẻ nói.

“Tôi không biết đâu, anh chọn đi.” Alice lắc đầu “Từ nhỏ đến giờ tôi có đi chơi đâu mà biết chỗ chứ.”

“Mai đi nhà hàng ăn tối, sau đó thì mình đi công viên. Em thấy ổn không?”

“Ừ, cũng được. Mai tôi sắp xếp xin nghỉ làm sớm rồi về với mọi người.” Alice đẩy gọng kính, lật sang một tờ báo khác, cố giấu đi nụ cười mỉm của mình.

Cô chỉ mong cuộc sống cô cứ thế này mãi thôi. Cô không cầu gì hơn nữa.

Cho đến khi, di động của cô sáng lên cuộc gọi từ một số lạ.

***

[Hai bố con đi ăn trước đi. Tôi có việc nên tôi sẽ về muộn.]

Alice ngập ngừng gửi tin nhắn đi. Cô tự hỏi, thay vì dành thời gian cho con và bạn đời, thì việc dành thời gian cho một bóng ma từ quá khứ liệu có ĐÁNG không.

Alice bước vào quán cà phê. Kia rồi, người đàn ông mà có lẽ cả đời này cô cũng không cách gì có thể quên được. Người đã giúp cô tránh khỏi vụ quấy rối ngày ấy, người bỏ rơi cô khi cô khó khăn nhất, cha ruột của con cô, bạn trai cũ của cô.

“Chào em.” Anh ta đưa tay.

Alice cảm thấy dạ dày mình muốn lộn ngược ra ngoài. Cô cố gắng kiềm chế bản thân và ngồi xuống ghế.

Anh ta so với hồi trước dường như chẳng thay đổi là bao. Vẫn phong trần, vẫn mạnh mẽ, vẫn dẻo dai và tự tin, tựa như một con báo. Gặp lại Alice, anh ta vẫn nói chuyện thân thiết như thể anh ta và Alice chưa bao giờ chia tay, vẫn huyên thuyên về những cuộc phiêu lưu của anh, những câu chuyện mà, Alice mười tám tuổi lắng nghe một cách say mê và ngưỡng mộ, còn Alice hai bốn tuổi chỉ muốn khâu cái miệng của anh ta lại.

“Có vẻ sáu năm qua anh vẫn khoẻ nhỉ?” Alice mỉm cười.

“Ừ, còn em thì sao? Nghe nói em lấy chồng, có cả con luôn rồi?”

“Anh đang có ý gì?” Alice trầm giọng, hỏi thẳng thừng.

“Anh nhìn thấy ảnh chụp chung của nhà em rồi. Con em không hề có nét gì giống chồng em cả.”

“Thì sao? Việc gì đến anh cơ chứ?”

Trước khi Alice kịp định hình, cổ tay cô đã bị anh ta bắt lấy và nắm chặt.

Hồi trước, Alice đã từng rất tôn thờ cái cách anh ta mạnh mẽ và lấn át cô như thế này, nhưng bây giờ, cô chỉ cảm thấy sợ hãi.

“Buông tôi ra, đồ khốn." Alice rít qua kẽ răng, trừng mắt nhìn anh ta.

"Em vẫn như hồi trước nhỉ? Em xù lông lên như một con mèo mỗi khi anh lấn tới, nhưng anh biết rằng tận sâu trong thâm tâm em vẫn rất thích." Anh ta ghé sát vào tai Alice thì thầm.

Câm đi. Đừng có vin vào cái sự ảo tưởng lố bịch ấy nữa. Thả ra. Thật kinh tởm.

Alice giật tay ra khỏi anh ta, thở dốc, gương mặt tái mét. Anh ta nhún vai, cái miệng đeo khuyên của anh ta vẽ một nụ cười tự mãn.

"Em kết hôn với gã người Pháp kia không lâu sau khi chia tay anh, và đứa bé con em năm nay sáu tuổi." Anh ta trầm giọng "Ngay cả kẻ ngốc cũng đoán ra được mọi sự như thế nào. Đừng tưởng rằng anh không biết em đang lừa dối chồng em."

Tim Alice quặn lên đau đớn, như thể vừa hứng chịu một nhát dao đâm thẳng vào. Cô nghĩ đến hình ảnh Francis mỉm cười với mình khi trao cho mình hộp cơm sáng nay. Lừa dối ư? Không, không hề. Francis biết mọi thứ mà. Cô và Francis kết hôn với nhau vì cô lầm lỡ và vì hắn...

Alice như trở về ngày cô cưới Francis. Trái tim cô rớt xuống đất, run rẩy.

Cô chợt nhớ ra rằng Francis không thể yêu cô.

Dường như bạn trai cũ của Alice hiểu khoảng lặng của cô theo một nghĩa hoàn toàn khác. Anh ta cầm lấy bàn tay đang run lên của Alice, mân mê từng ngón tay gầy guộc của cô. Anh nói bâng quơ:

"Con mình vẫn chưa lớn lắm em nhỉ? Anh biết nó ở với bố ruột vẫn tốt hơn là ở với một... ừ, với một người bố khác của nó."

Câm miệng. Chione không phải là con của anh. Con bé là con của cô và... và...

"Nhưng hiện tại anh vẫn chưa đủ điều kiện để đón con và em về em à. Nhưng anh nghĩ, nếu chúng ta hàn gắn lại với nhau trong khoảng thời gian này... chà, dĩ nhiên là vì lợi ích của con gái chúng ta và của chính em. Hẳn em cũng phát ngán khi ở với một tên người Pháp ẻo lả, yếu đuối, trông chẳng khác gì một tên đàn bà hèn mọn-"

Nước từ trong ly của Alice dội thẳng xuống đầu người yêu cũ. Alice trừng mắt nhìn người trước mặt, cố kiềm chế chính bản thân mình để không phải lao vào xé xác anh ta. Sao anh ta dám nói như thế về Francis? Sao anh dám sỉ nhục chồng cô? Anh ta thì biết cái quái gì?

Ngay lập tức, một cú tát trời giáng đáp xuống mặt Alice. Tác giả của vết tay trên mặt cô nhìn cô với vẻ thờ ơ.

"Dù có bị nói trúng tim đen thế đi nữa thì cũng đừng kích động lên như vậy chứ. Anh đã dạy em bao nhiêu lần rồi."

Alice nếm thấy vị ngọt trong miệng. Có lẽ vừa nãy răng va vào má trong của cô hơi mạnh một chút.

Bạn trai cũ của cô đưa tay lên xoa xoa vết ửng đỏ trên má, vẻ xót xa vô cùng. "Anh biết em rất đau, nhưng là để em nhớ lần sau đừng vô phép với anh như thế nữa. Về vụ vừa nãy, chà, hiện tại anh đã có số điện thoại của chồng em, em nghĩ sao nếu chúng ta..."

***

Francis lo lắng nhìn đồng hồ. Đã hơn mười giờ rồi mà Alice vẫn chưa về nhà, Chione thì đã đi ngủ. Gọi Alice hai mươi bốn cuộc mà vẫn không thấy cô bắt máy, hắn có linh cảm chẳng lành.

Hắn nghe thấy tiếng kẹt cửa: vợ hắn đã về. Hắn vội chạy ra đón, nhưng biểu cảm Alice hôm nay có gì đó rất lạ.

"Chione thế nào rồi?" Alice hỏi Francis, tay khóa cửa lại.

"Đi ngủ rồi. Anh đã hủy đơn đặt ở nhà hàng, nghĩ nếu không có em thì thà ở nhà..."

Francis chưa dứt lời, Alice đã đẩy hắn vào tường, rồi níu cổ áo hắn xuống. Alice hôn Francis một cách vội vàng, gấp gáp, lưỡi cô cố gắng chạm đến mọi nơi có thể trong miệng hắn, trong khi tay cô thì đi lang thang trên người Francis. Francis bàng hoàng đẩy vợ mình ra.

"Em làm cái gì thế-"

Đôi mắt xanh lục đầy kích động của Alice ánh lên vẻ tuyệt vọng.

[Đừng tưởng rằng anh không biết em đang lừa dối chồng em]

Không. Cô không hề lừa dối Francis. Hắn là điều tốt đẹp nhất và quý giá nhất mà cô có được trong cuộc đời của cô, cô không...

"Francis, đêm nay..."

"Khoan, ngừng, đừng nói nữa. Em đừng nói nữa!" Francis nhíu mày, đưa ngón trỏ vào giữa miệng Alice. "Em đang rất hoang mang và sợ hãi, em sẽ hối hận..."

"Em không hối hận. Em đang nghiêm túc." Alice nói lớn, mặt đỏ bừng, không biết vì kích động hay vì tức giận "Chúng ta cưới nhau sáu năm rồi nhưng vẫn chưa một lần chạm vào nhau! Em-"

"Nhưng anh là... anh thích đàn ông cơ mà. Và em, em cũng ghét anh-"

"Dối trá!" Alice níu chặt lấy áo Francis hơn "Cả anh và em, chúng ta đều là những kẻ dối trá cả. Chúng ta lừa nhau cho dù chúng ta biết thừa rằng mọi sự không phải là như thế. Anh có thể yêu đàn ông, có thể yêu phụ nữ, nhưng em biết rõ rằng anh cưới em không phải là vì anh muốn giấu chuyện đó. Anh có tình cảm với em. Em biết điều đó, và anh biết là em biết điều đó!"

Cô không muốn thừa nhận rằng Francis có tình cảm với cô, là bởi vì cô cảm thấy bản thân không xứng đáng với hắn. Lý trí của cô vẫn bảo rằng cô hãy buông tha cho hắn đến với một ai đó có thể khiến hắn hạnh phúc, tâm trí cô bảo rằng hãy giữ khoảng cách với hắn vì một ngày nào đó cô sẽ không thể ở bên hắn được nữa. Nhưng tận sâu trong thâm tâm cô vẫn muốn hắn ở bên cô. Cô dựa dẫm vào hắn đến mức nảy sinh cảm giác ỉ lại.

Và rồi, Francis lại nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt đó.

Đã bao lâu rồi hắn mới nhìn cô như thế nhỉ? Cái nhìn như soi chiếu cả tâm can và suy nghĩ của cô cô.

"Tại sao má em lại sưng lên như thế này?" Francis đưa tay vuốt nhẹ má của Alice.

Và cô bật khóc.

***

"Khi gặp lại anh ta, em đã sợ rằng cuộc sống của em với anh và con đến đây là kết thúc. Sẽ không còn phút giây nào cho em yên ổn nữa." Alice thú nhận trong lúc đang tựa vào vai Francis trên sofa, lần đầu tiên sau sáu năm chung sống. Cô quấn quanh người khăn choàng mềm mại của hắn, tay cầm cốc cacao nóng với kẹo dẻo mà hắn đã pha cho cô.

Khi cô cảm thấy tay của Francis siết lại trên vai mình, cô mới kể tiếp:

"Nhưng đây là những gì em chưa giải quyết xong trong quá khứ. Em muốn chấm dứt một lần và mãi mãi. Em đã rất sợ. Hắn tát em năm cái, cho đến khi hắn nhận ra rằng em không còn là em trong quá khứ nữa. Đến cuối cùng, cảnh sát ập vào bắt hắn ta. Sau đó em mới biết, hắn là tội phạm bị truy nã, vì đã giết vợ và bán đi đứa con của mình. Em lạnh cả sống lưng khi nghĩ đến chuyện, rằng nếu như em nghe theo lời đe dọa của hắn thì anh và con sẽ như thế nào."

Alice nhắm nghiền mắt.

"Và anh biết điều buồn cười nhất trong câu chuyện này là gì không? Là khi hắn bảo rằng hắn và em có thể nối lại duyên xưa, em phát hiện ra rằng anh là người quan trọng nhất của em. Là khi hắn đánh em, em không cảm thấy đau. Em chỉ nghĩ đến anh, rằng nếu có thể giữ hắn tránh xa khỏi anh, để anh không bị đau khổ, bị ô uế, thì em bị đánh bao nhiêu cũng đáng. Em đã quen bị bố đánh từ cái thời còn đi học rồi."

"Alice! Em đang nghĩ cái quái gì vậy? Từ đâu em lại có suy nghĩ như thế? Tại sao em không báo cho anh biết điều gì cả? Tại sao em không gọi anh tới? Lẽ ra anh có thể giải quyết mọi chuyện một cách ổn thỏa, lẽ ra anh đã có thể bảo vệ em!"

"Ồ, anh đang giận đấy hả? Lần đầu tiên em thấy anh nổi giận đấy. Anh không biết được đã biết bao nhiêu lần em cố tình chọc giận anh thất bại đâu. Anh biết sao không, đôi mắt của anh khi giận lên rất đẹp. Nó... ngời sáng, mãnh liệt, như có hàng ngàn lớp sóng cuộn trào trong mắt anh. Em yêu nó vô cùng." Alice cười khúc khích, ôm lấy cổ Francis và đặt những nụ hôn cẩu thả lên khuôn miệng của chồng. "Em cũng thích hôn anh nữa."

"Anh đã nghĩ rằng em ghét anh, trong khi anh chỉ muốn ở bên và chăm sóc cho em." Francis thừa nhận "Anh đã luôn tự trách mình, rằng tại sao anh không phát hiện ra chuyện của em sớm hơn mà lại để em chịu khổ sở trong khoảng thời gian dài như thế. Trong khi, anh đã bảo với em rằng anh muốn bảo vệ em."

"Em? Ghét anh ư? Anh chỉ đang giả vờ nghĩ như thế thôi. Hoặc có khi anh nghĩ thế thật, em không biết. Từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy anh ở nhà bên, cho đến mười sáu năm sau đó, em chưa bao giờ cảm thấy ghét anh. Em luôn tự nhủ rằng tất cả những thứ thuộc về anh, từ phong thái cho đến tính cách, đều vớ vẩn và nhảm nhí, mà không nhận ra rằng em chỉ đang ghét bản thân mình, muốn chứng minh cho anh thấy rằng em sẽ ổn dù cho không có anh cạnh bên." Nói đoạn, Alice rúc sâu hơn vào trong lòng Francis. "Em thật ngu ngốc. Dù em có tự làm được mọi thứ hay không, thì mười sáu năm qua, mọi thứ chưa bao giờ là ổn khi không có anh. Em luôn cảm thấy cô đơn, và anh là người thắp sáng đêm đen của em, dù cho em có đẩy anh ra khỏi em bao nhiêu lần đi nữa."

Cô khẽ miết tay vào chiếc nhẫn cưới của mình. Cô không nói với Francis rằng cô đã ghen tị với những người bạn của anh đến độ nào, và cũng cảm thấy không cần thiết phải nói. Người đàn ông dịu dàng, mạnh mẽ, tinh tế, tuyệt vời này giờ đây là của riêng cô, cô không muốn để vuột mất vào tay ai cả.

"Anh có yêu em không?" Alice thở dài.

"Anh không biết. Mỗi lần em bị tổn thương, anh đều cảm thấy đau lòng. Khi em gặp rắc rối, anh chỉ nghĩ xem làm thế nào để em được an toàn. Em rất quan trọng với anh, anh cũng không có ý định tìm thêm một ai khác. Nhưng nếu hỏi anh có yêu em không thì anh không biết."

Từ tận sâu trong thâm tâm, Alice chỉ muốn tự tát mình một cái. Ừ, lỗi cô. Bằng một cách nào đấy, cô chợt hiểu rằng, lý do khiến Francis như thế là kết quả của cả một quá trình cô đẩy hắn ra xa. Rằng như thế chỉ khiến cho Francis muốn chăm sóc và bảo vệ cô trong lúc vẫn giữ khoảng cách với cô, chứ không thể nảy sinh bất kỳ khao khát thể xác nào. Trong khi cô thì lại muốn hắn đến phát điên, không biết bao nhiêu lần hôn trộm hắn lúc hắn ngủ, không biết bao nhiêu lần giả vờ ngủ gục rồi tựa vào vai hắn, thì hắn lại ngây thơ đến lạ lùng như thế.

"Em nghĩ là có. Chỉ là anh vẫn còn chưa sẵn sàng thôi. Em chờ được, em còn cả cuộc đời để chờ anh."

Bỗng dưng cô nghĩ, có khi nào, ở một trường hợp hay một thế giới nào khác, hắn lại là người giàu kinh nghiệm tình trường còn cô thì lại ngây thơ chẳng biết gì không. Có thể lắm chứ, vì người như hắn rất được nhiều người ưa thích. Nếu như không quá lo lắng cho cô, thì chắc cũng thành một người phong lưu và quyến rũ hơn nhiều rồi.

Thật may mắn, vì nếu hắn trở thành một người đa tình như thế, cô sẽ phát điên vì ghen với những người xung quanh hắn mất.

"Ngủ ngon nhé." Cô thì thầm. "Mai chúng ta sẽ đi chơi cùng nhau, bù đắp cho buổi tối mà em đã lỡ hẹn. Cho Chione đến nhà trẻ đi. Em muốn ngày mai chỉ có hai chúng ta thôi."

"Ừ, em nghỉ đi, có gì mai tính. Chúc ngủ ngon." Francis mơ màng đáp lại.

Alice đan tay cô vào tay hắn, ngáp dài. Bây giờ đã là hai giờ sáng, cô muốn ngủ, dĩ nhiên là muốn ngủ trên người hắn.

Bất chợt, cô nghĩ về cái khăn tay thêu hoa diên vĩ và hoa hồng mà cô đã cất vào đáy hộp vào hôm đám cưới. Cô tự hỏi bây giờ mình đã có thể nhét nó vào dưới gối Francis chưa, rồi nhận ra rằng thật ra cô chẳng cần phải làm như thế nữa. Cô nghĩ lan man thêm một lúc về những gì cô dự định làm trong tương lai, rằng cô và Francis sẽ có những buổi hẹn hò mà cả hai đã bỏ lỡ, rằng từ giờ cô có thể chủ động ôm lấy Francis bất kỳ lúc nào cô muốn, và tỏ thái độ với bất kỳ ai tiếp cận Francis.

Và rồi, trong sự yên tĩnh tuyệt vời của màn đêm và hơi ấm của Francis, cô chìm vào giấc ngủ.

**_Hết_**

_1g34p, 7/2/2021_


End file.
